Harry and Tom's family
by jacquisup
Summary: This is kind of like a sequel to one of the Harry Potters I've read a few times on line. So same names same characters only at a different way. I'm working on the next one right now. Hopefully you'll like it a smidge better than my first one. I wrote it in 2014


**Harry and Tom and their family**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Lunch**

"BERWIN TIME FOR LUNCH!" Harry yelled. He waited for him to answer and come down Master to the kitchen but he didn't answer. " Would Master Harry like Missy to get Berwin?" Missy asked as she popped out from behind a corner. "Yes please Missy." Harry said smiling at her. "Missy being right back!" she said smiling. While Missy got Berwin Harry went to get Tom from his office. Tom was sitting at his desk doing some paperwork. When he saw Harry he smiled and asked him if something was wrong. "Lunch time Tom. I sent Missy to get Berwin so I could come get you." "Ok Harry, I'll be there in a minute. You can start without me." Tom said smiling. "All right Tom, if you're sure." So Harry headed down to the dining room and told everyone Tom would be there in a minute and could start eating lunch. The normal group was there, Lucius, Severus, Draco, Fenrir, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Hermione. Missy brought Berwin down and he sat next to Harry. "Where's Tad Dad?" he asked Harry. "He'll be down in a minute, don't worry." 'Although it has been awhile since I told him it was lunch time.' he thought as he helped Ben fill his plate. "Hmmm, I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to get Tom away from those papers." Harry was half way down the hall when he ran into Tom. "Oh there you are, I was just coming to get you away from those papers." Harry said laughing. Tom smiled and walked down to lunch with Harry. When they got there Tom sat down and started filling his plate. After lunch, Tom put a spell on a pack of cards so that Berwin could see them and they went up to the living room and played a game of cards. Ben could see, but very poorly. Berwin was born blind but has been given potions and put under spells throughout the past eight years of his life. He was born blind because of what the Order did to him after they found out. Tom's spell had hit Harry seconds after Lucius' spell had hit him causing the two spells shot at Harry to mix which is how it started.

 **Chapter 2**

 **The big news**

The next morning Harry woke up to a bit of an upset stomach. When he got out of bed he started to feel a bit dizzy, thinking he was just hungry, he got dressed and headed down the corridor to get some breakfast. Tom was in his study working and Berwin was at school. As he was passing Tom's study he started to get even more dizzy causing his knees to give out on him and fall. Tom looked up from his papers and looked around the room when he heard it. "What was that?" he said to himself. He got up from his chair, headed for the door, opened it and saw Harry on the ground he ran from his study to Harry. And said his name a few times but Harry didn't answer. So Tom picked him up and brought him back to their room, gently laying him back down. About half an hour later Tom went to see if Harry was awake. When he got there he saw that he was sitting up with his hands on his stomach wincing. "Harry, are you feeling alright?" he asked looking concerned. Harry looked up at him and said, "I'm fine Tom, my stomach's just a little upset today." Harry assured him with a fake smile. Tom stood against the doorway, crossed his arms and stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "You do know that I'm the best legilamence in history, and can see if you're lying don't you?" "You do know thanks to the mixture of you helping me after I had Berwin, Severus and getting some of your powers that night when you killed my parents I can keep you out of there with occlumency?" Harry said smirking at him. "Severus?" Tom said looking confused. "My fifth year when you were sending me those visions Dumbledore made him give me occlumency lessons in his office after Nagini or me, still not sure which, attacked Mr. Weasly." he explained. "Ahhhh, I see. I still don't see how a fifteen year old could get me to stop possessing him." he said shaking his head as he went over to Harry and felt his forehead to see if he was warm. "You do feel a bit warm, why don't you stay in bed and I'll call Healer Burns." "OK Tom." Harry said. "Do you want some fruit tea to see if that helps at all?" Tom asked worriedly watching him wince a bit. Harry nodded slowly and laid back down. "Missy!" Tom called. "What can Missy be doing for great Master Tom and Master Harry?" Missy asked as she curtsied. "I want you to get Master Harry some fruit tea for his stomach." Tom answered. "Yes Master Tom, Master Harry." she said smiling and curtsied before she left. Tom waited for Missy to come back before he left to call Burns. Soon Missy appeared with Harry's fruit tea. Tom gave Harry his tea and left for his office to call Healer Burns and gathered his paperwork. "Healer Burns, Harry is not feeling very well today. He said his stomach was a bit upset when he woke up this morning." "Hmm, does he feel warm?" Healer Burns asked. "Yes he feels a bit warm, and looks a bit pale also. I have him laying in bed for the day. I had Missy bring him some fruit tea to see if that helped settle his stomach at all. He told me when we were expecting Berwin that it helped his stomach." Tom told him. "All right My Lord, I'll be right there. Would you like me to come to your bedroom so that he doesn't have to get out of bed?" Healer Burns asked. "Yes. I would prefer he stay in bed today." Tom answered. So Tom took all his papers and brought them back to their room so he could be with Harry. When he got there he found Harry sleeping. He didn't want to wake him but he had to, too let him know Healer Burns was coming to see what was wrong. "Harry? Harry?" he whispered gently shaking him. Harry opened his eyes to see Tom. "Tom?" he asked tiredly. "Healer Burns will be here soon to look at you." Tom told him running his hand over Harry's cheek. "OK Tom, thanks." Once Healer Burns arrived he had Tom move over so he could check him out. Tom didn't want to leave Harry's side so he went over to his side of their bed and held his hand. Healer Burns had an idea of what was wrong when he saw the color of Harry's face, but didn't want to tell them in case he was wrong. While Burns took care of that, Harry and Tom stared at each other. After a few tests he looked up from his results and smiled at them. Tom and Harry looked at him waiting for his answer to what was wrong. "Well? What's wrong?" Tom asked looking annoyed. "It looks like our young Dark Prince is going to be a big brother. Lord Harry is pregnant." he told them. The two of them just stared at him surprised. "Thank you Healer Burns." Tom said slowly. "You're welcome My Lords! Is there anything else I can do?" he said smiling. "No Burns you may go." Tom said dismissing him. "Alright My Lords, congratulations!" he said still smiling as he left. "That explains quite a bit." Harry whispered. "What was that Harry?" Tom asked looking at him suspiciously causing Harry's face to turn red. Harry gulped, started playing with his fingers and said sounding guilty, " I, um, haven't been feeling very well all week and kind of got sick yesterday. And I used my wand to get rid of some of my food when you weren't looking." "Oh Harry, why didn't you tell me? I would've called Burns earlier." Tom said in a mixture of anger and concern. Harry sighed and rubbed his stomach. "I know, you hate me now don't you? Should I give you back your ring and go back to the muggle world?" "Harry calm down! I'm not mad, and you're not going back to the muggle world to be alone and miserable." Tom said putting his hand on Harry's back. "But-." Harry started. Tom kissed him firmly and said smiling, "You're not going anywhere. You're staying right here with me where you belong. You're a wizard not a muggle, and were miserable for too long. Just like me at the orphanage." Harry smiled at him and put his head on his shoulder.

 **Chapter 3**

 **The beginning**

When Ben got home from school Tom and Harry took him upstairs to his room and told him that Harry was pregnant. Harry went over to Ron and Hermione and told them. Ron told their group and Tom said he'd take care of everyone at the manner but wanted Harry there. That night at dinner Harry was sitting there looking sick and holding his stomach causing everyone to look worried and curious. Tom looked at him and not wanting anyone to hear them used parseltongue to ask him if he was feeling alright. The only one that could understand them was Berwin because Tom was born a parselmouth and gave Harry that ability when he attacked him as baby. But decided to stay out of it. "I'm fine, I just feel sick and nervous about what they'll say tonight." he hissed back. "Would some fruit tea help?" Tom hissed trying to keep his face normal but having a bit of trouble. "Yes." Harry hissed back. Everyone was starting to look suspicious when they saw Tom's face and Missy bring Harry some tea and take his pumpkin juice. Tom said tonight he didn't have to finish his dinner since he felt sick and was just about back to his normal weight. No matter what they did Harry had been fed so little for so long his body kept losing the weight he had gained. But Tom didn't want to make him feel worse. After dinner Harry took Berwin up to his room and put him to bed. After Ben was in bed Harry went back downstairs to meet Tom in the meeting hall. When he got there he saw Tom standing outside the room waiting for him. "Ready?" Tom asked placing his hand on the base of Harry's back. "A bit nervous but, just about." Harry said. "Why are you nervous? You were just fine the night you told me about Berwin. And we were still mortal enemies then." Tom reminded him. "I had to, you were the only person I could go to Tom. And I vowed that night." Harry said. "I know, but think, we were still trying to kill each other when you came weren't we?" Tom said smiling. Harry sighed and said, "I guess you're right." So they went to the meeting hall and told everyone about the baby. After the meeting they went upstairs and laid in bed, Harry was laying on Tom's shoulder as usual and Tom was reading. Soon the two of them fell asleep. After a few hours Harry woke up feeling nauseous and suddenly felt the need to throw up. So he got out of Tom's arms trying not to wake him, covered his mouth and ran into the bathroom. Then Tom started to wake up and heard something, he looked over to Harry's side of the bed and didn't see him. Then he remembered that Harry had been feeling sick so he got up and went to see if he was in the bathroom. "Harry? Are you alright?" Tom asked when he got to him. Harry held out his finger for a second so he could catch his breath. Harry closed his eyes, started to groan and slid to the floor holding his stomach. Tom knelt down in front of him and said, "It's alright Harry, you made it through this with Berwin, you can do it again. And you've got me this time, not the order." Harry looked up at Tom looking pale. "I know Tom, it's just so hard!" he said. "Do you want some tea?" Tom asked helping him to his feet. Harry nodded his head slowly and held onto Tom's arm while they went back to their bed. Tom called for Missy and told her to get some tea for Harry while he helped Harry back into bed. A few minutes later she returned with Harry's fruit tea and some tea for Tom.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Harry's hormones**

As the weeks went by it was getting harder and harder for Harry to keep his food down and Tom was starting to have to beg him to eat. One morning at breakfast Tom asked Harry if he wanted juice or fruit tea with his breakfast. "Fruit tea's good, thanks Tom." Tom had Missy get Harry a cup of fruit tea. He had had Missy get some when they found out he was pregnant. "Thanks Missy." he said. He sat there staring at his empty plate not wanting anything to eat. "Please Harry, you have to eat _something_." Tom pleaded looking at him concerned. "I'm not hungry Tom." Harry said annoyed. "But Dad, if you don't eat, I don't think Healer Burns will be happy." Berwin said trying to help. "He's right Little Lord, think about what you looked like last time. When you were expecting Berwin." said Rodolphus. Berwin looked over at Harry confused. "And you don't have the muggles to blame this time Lord Harry." said Severus. When he saw Harry's face Fenrir smacked him in the side and said, "Shut up you idiot!" After hearing that Harry's magic started spinning around in the air. Causing everyone's glasses and plates to shatter everywhere. Draco covered Berwin's eyes for him so he didn't get any glass in them. He was blind but could see a bit thanks to potions that Severus made him. Tom quickly took his hand and squeezed it to try and calm him down before anything else could happen. Shockingly that didn't work, causing everyone to get nervous because now that Dumbledore was gone, next to Tom, Harry was the most powerful wizard in the world. Tom tried everything he could think of, squeezing his hand, kissing him, hugging him, putting him on his lap, rubbing his hand over cheek, over his back, over his stomach, through his hair, sending him messages to sooth him through their connection, talking to him through parseltongue, but nothing worked. Everyone turned and stared angrily at Severus, who was sinking in his seat. "Draco, can you go take him up to his room and play with him while I try to calm Harry down?" Tom asked holding Harry to his chest. "Yes My Lord. Come on Berwin, let's go play upstairs." Draco said taking Ben's hand. "Rabastan, Rodolphus can you call Ron and Hermione to see if that'll help calm him down. And you, Severus, are going to have a little chat with me later." Tom said staring at him with his Lord Voldemort face. Severus' face turned red with embarrassment and he hid under his cloak. The rest of them stayed in the dining room incase Tom needed help. Rabastan and Rodolphus called Ron and Hermione while Draco kept Ben busy in his room. To get there faster, after being called and told what was going on, Ron and Hermione apparated to the manner. They ran to the dining room and were shocked when they saw what it looked like. They knew Harry was an extremely powerful wizard, especially if he was angry, but this! "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED IN HERE! IT LOOKS LIKE A BLOODY VOLCANO WENT OFF!" Ron exclaimed. "SHUT UP RONALD!" Harry screamed at him. Ron opened his mouth to say something but Hermione put her hand over his mouth before he made it worse. "I don't know what to do, he wasn't like this with Ben! And last time he had to escape from the Order to get to me, but this time he's already here!" Tom said shaking his head as he held onto Harry who was trying to get out of his arms. "How did it start Tom?" Hermione asked watching Harry. They heard someone sigh, and say, "It's my fault really." Severus admitted looking at them. They turned their heads to see who said it, and were a bit surprised to see who it was. "What did you do Severus?" Ron asked. Since they were done with school, he would let them call him his real name like Tom does with Harry. "Harry wouldn't eat and Healer Burns isn't happy with his weight already. I told him that he doesn't have the muggles to blame if he looks like this next time Burns comes to look at him. Which I'm guessing got the memories of being treated worse than a house elf back in his mind and why." he explained looking nervously at Harry. "They really did treat him like that, didn't they? OWWWWWW! MATE!" yelled Ron. "SAY IT AGAIN AND IT MIGHT BE AN UNFORGIVABLE CURSE NEXT TIME ON _BOTH_ OF YOU!" Harry snapped putting his wand back in his pocket. Everyone, even Tom was scared and amazed at what he had just done and said. Harry Potter had just hexed his first and best friend. Harry Potter would use dark magic? The worlds once savior would use hexes, curses, and would do an unforgivable curse on someone? "OK Harry, calm down, just like I said when you first came here I'm not going to let anything happen. I won't let you get upset again, hurt or anything. Now calm down and forget what just happened. Have a sip of your fruit tea and take a few deep breaths." he said in a soothing voice, sneaking his wand out from his pocket so he could put it in his own pocket. He made circles on his slightly bigger stomach wishing he could put the imperious on him just for a minute to see if telling him to calm down like that would work. But he couldn't, he had swore on his magic that he wouldn't let anything happen to him or Berwin. He would keep them both safe, protected and well cared for that they were both happy. And remembered the night he had come back when he had put him under it in the graveyard that Harry can fight even his off. He had done that because Harry had swore on his magic that he would never raise his wand against him unless it was to defend himself or Berwin. He would never willingly kill or fight against him for the rest of his life. So he kept doing what he could to try to calm him down. Ron and Hermione reminded him of how good he was at quiditch, the quiditch world cup game, when they first met, teaching them all Defense Against the Dark Arts in their fifth year, saving the sorcerer's stone, defeating the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, fighting off over 100 dementers at once, seeing his parents' ghosts when he was fighting Tom, stopping Tom from possessing him, escaping the order, out running Moody, getting the great Albus Dumbledore put in Azkaban, starting his own family, fixing his relationship with Tom, figuring out occlumency and Tom getting Harry's scar to finally stop burning when they're close and such. They were a bit nervous to mention a few of them but they did. The ones that involved him got Tom to turn red and ashamed of himself. Once Harry had finally calmed down Tom had him go lay down and talk to his friends while he talked to Severus.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Watch time**

"Well everything looks fine here, he's a bit thin from not eating much but other than that, they're both just fine." Burns said smiling. It had been three months since they found out that Harry was pregnant and Harry's hormones were getting worse and worse. Tom had asked Healer Burns why but he told him that he wasn't sure, even he was confused. They could understand if they were like this when he was pregnant with Berwin since there was a war going on, but weren't sure why they're this bad with this one. Healer Burns left and Tom stood in the doorway watching Harry sit there reading a book and thinking it was time for Rabastan and Rodolphus to start looking after him again. Healer Burns had given him some potions, but told him that some potions he needed were the some he took last time. So he gave him a few vials so that Severus could start to make them while Harry could take them. The new ones were to try to fix his hormones so they weren't as bad. He gave Tom the instructions so that Severus could make them for him and explained how they worked and what they did. So Tom went to Severus and gave him the instructions to those ones and told him Burns had given him the potions from last time and to start making those. Then he went up to the living room where he was sure Harry was so that he could tell him he thought it was time for Rabastan and Rodolphus to start watching him again. "Why do you want me to get watched again? You're in charge now, Dumbledore's gone, the war's over and all the other stuff from last time is done." Harry asked not looking up from his book. "Because of how you act right now. I don't want you to get hurt or tempted to hurt yourself. Please Harry, I can't let anything happen to you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me in my entire life, even better than winning the war. I would rather have lost it than not have you and Berwin." he pleaded. Harry looked up from his book and looked at him shocked and smiled. "Alright, but you owe me some snuggling for this tonight when Berwin's in bed." Harry said smiling and winking at him.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Berwin** **'s cold**

"Hey Rabastan, hey Rodolphus, what's new?" Harry asked as they came into the living room to start watching him again. "Not much Little Lord. Just here to give you one of your potions and watch you like we did before." Rodolphus said shrugging as Rabastan fished out a potion. "All right. You guys want to play some cards after?" Harry asked them. They were glad the potions that Burns had given him for his hormones were working, Harry can be worse than Tom when he's like that. No one, not even Tom thought that that was possible! It took a few days for them to work so Tom would have Harry near him all day to try and calm him down. But eventually it made it easier for them to calm him down. After Harry had taken his potion, they played some cards until lunch. Tom came to get Harry for lunch and found him asleep on the couch and Rabastan and Rodolphus playing wizard's chess. Tom came in and went over to wake up Harry for lunch then they all went downstairs. When they got there they found Hermione with Berwin holding her hand looking a bit concerned. Harry and Tom looked at each other then went over to them and asked her what was wrong. "He feels a bit warm and was sneezing his head off today. I took him to get looked at and she said I should bring him home." Harry walked over to him and looked at him, he did look a bit pale and felt a bit warm. "Come on buddy let's get you to bed. Did he have lunch yet?" Harry asked taking his hand. "Not yet we were just about to eat when I took him up to get looked at." Hermione said. "OK, thanks Hermione." "You're welcome Harry." she said turning around to leave. "Do you want to stay for lunch? Don't mind do you Tom?" Harry asked. "Not at all." he said taking Berwin's other hand. "Sure, thanks Harry, thanks Tom." Hermione sat next to Rabastan and waited for everyone else to come down. "Go ahead Harry, I'll bring him up." Tom said. "You sure?" Harry asked. "I'm sure. I want some food on your plate and some of it to be gone though." He said smiling. "I'll see what I can do." Harry said kissing Tom on the cheek as Tom picked up Berwin bringing him to bed. When he got to his room Tom put him in his bed and asked him if he wanted something to eat or drink. "No thanks Tad." Berwin said. "Alright, get some sleep then. And I'll be back later." Tom said smiling and patting his head. Tom turned around and closed the door behind him. When he got back Harry had already filled his plate for him and was talking to Hermione. "I can see you've nibbled on your food a bit." he said putting his arms around Harry's chest. Harry gasped and whipped out his wand, "Tom, it's just you. I hate it when you do that!" he said looking at him as he put his wand back in his pocket. "Well I suppose a little is better than none. Now eat mister stick!" Tom teased as everyone, even Hermione, laughed. "Very funny Thomas Marvolo Riddle. And call me a stick again and you're sleeping on the sofa all week." Harry said. When everyone saw Harry look a bit aggravated they all moved backwards because they didn't know what he had just said. "Oh calm down" Tom said back, "I'm just having a little fun." Harry just rolled his eyes and swopped back to English relieving everyone when they heard his tone. After lunch Harry went upstairs to check on Berwin, when he got up there he saw him asleep hugging his stuffed snake, slithers. So Harry left and went to find Tom. "Don't worry Harry, Healer Burns is coming to look at him later." he said running his hand over his back when he saw the look on Harry's face. Harry looked up at Tom and smiled.

 **Chapter 7**

 **Morning sickness**

When Healer Burns left they were glad to hear it was just a cold and nothing serious. Since he was already there, Burns decided to look at Harry to. Healer Burns said everything was fine with both of them, Harry could use a bit more weight still but could slide this time since his morning sickness had started. Missy brought Berwin some soup and hot chocolate to eat because he was getting a little hungry. Tom and Harry had him stay in bed that day to get some rest but he kept himself busy by playing with Draco, Ron, Hermione, sleeping and reading the books that Tom and Harry had charmed so he could see them. When it was time for him to go to bed, Harry came in to read him a story like he always did. When he had finished the story Berwin fell right asleep. Harry got up from his bed, gave him a kiss and closed the door behind him. Harry was a bit tired himself so he decided to go sit in the living room, read and have some fruit tea to help settle his stomach. When he got there he saw Tom doing some paperwork at his desk in the corner. "How long have you been working? You're covered in ink!" Harry asked laughing. Tom looked up and saw Harry leaning against the wall with a book and cup of tea in his hand. " A few hours." Tom said yawning as he stretched. "Where have you been, putting Berwin to bed?" he asked. Harry nodded and sat down on the couch as he put his tea and book on the table. "Now why don't you put all that paperwork to bed and take a break, hmm?" Harry said patting the other side of the couch. Tom looked up at him and smiled, "Alright." he said. While Tom did that Harry took his wand and cooled off his tea a bit and took a sip. Tom got up from his desk and headed over to the couch and sat down next to Harry. When he sat down Harry put his head on Tom's shoulder and Tom put his hand on Harry's growing stomach. "What do you think this one will be?" Harry asked putting his hand on Tom's. "Hmmmm, I don't know. What're you hoping for?" he asked staring at the fire thinking of how it was with Ben compared to this one. " I'm hoping for a girl really. I think it would be nice to have one of each." Tom said after a few minutes. "I think that would be nice." Harry said. They sat in the living room for a bit then went to bed. Harry got changed into his pajamas and got into bed. When Tom got into bed he wiggled over and put his head on Tom's shoulder as usual. Tom ran his fingers through Harry's hair relaxing him. A few hours later Harry woke up and covered his mouth, jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom barley making it. While he was on his way there he had some dripping down his face, on his shirt from it, and on the floor of the bathroom. He tried to get up but couldn't, so he just sat there on the floor and held his stomach moaning a bit and feeling sick. Tom woke up to the noise of him moaning looked over and saw Harry gone. So he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and found him sitting on the floor holding his stomach and with something all over his face and a little on his shirt. Tom knelt down, Harry lifted his head to look at Tom. Tom got a cloth and cleaned off Harry's face, took out his wand and cleaned his shirt off. He shook his head when Harry opened his mouth, picked Harry up off the floor and brought him back to bed. He called missy to get Harry some fruit tea and put the blankets over Harry before getting back into bed himself. Missy came back with Harry's tea and asked if she could do anything else but Tom said no. Harry laid down and had his tea before he fell back asleep to Tom running his fingers through his hair. Luckily the next time he woke up was for breakfast he still felt sick and could barely eat his breakfast. Tom took the day off from doing all his paperwork so he could look after Harry and Berwin. Berwin was doing just fine so he had Rabastan and Rodolphus take care of him while he took care of Harry. When it was time for lunch he had Harry eat in bed so he didn't have to get up. Just like Ben yesterday, he didn't want Harry out of bed so he stayed in their room with him. "Is there anything specific you want for lunch?" Tom asked. "I don't want anything Tom." Harry answered. "Will you at least have some soup, please?" he pleaded. "Fine. But that's all." Harry grumbled. "Thank you Harry." Tom said smiling as he gave him a kiss. So Harry had some soup and fruit tea for lunch and took a nap after.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Twins**

Healer Burns waited in the green room for Harry and Tom to come in for Harry's next appointment. When they came in, he had Harry lay down on the couch, and did all the normal tests. This time he said he was far enough along for him to tell them the sex of the baby. "Yes please Healer Burns, Berwin is excited to find out what it is. Aren't you?" Harry said smiling at Berwin. He was sitting on Tom's lap watching Healer Burns clapping his hands excitedly. "OK then, let's see what we've got this time." he said smiling. Healer Burns used his machine and moved it around Harry's stomach. Everyone in the room was looking at him curiously and excited. "Well my lords we've got twins actually a boy and a girl." he said smiling at everyone. Tom and Harry stared at each other surprised and Harry looked down at his stomach. Then they looked at Ben and were amazed to see the expression on his face, he looked excited as if he was hoping for twin little brothers and or sisters. "He's happy" Harry whispered smiling. "And that might be why you're hormones are worse than they were with Berwin." Tom said. "That just might be it Tom. That just might be it." Harry said suspiciously. "Well so far everything looks good, you could still use some weight though. But compared to last time I'm pretty happy with it." He said to Harry smiling. He told them Harry's morning sickness should go away sometime this week, and he should be able to eat fairly well again. "THANK MERLAN!" Harry exclaimed. "I still want you having six small meals and not three big ones though Lord Harry if you don't mind." Healer Burns told him. Harry nodded his head. Ben was curious as to why he didn't want him to eat big meals. "Why can't he eat big meals like everyone else Healer Burns?" Berwin asked. "To help him eat without getting sick Lord Berwin." Healer Burns told him. "Ohh. Why does he get sick in the morning?" Berwin asked. Healer Burns told him why Harry would get sick every morning and it didn't sound fun.

 **Chapter 9**

 **The fight in the hall**

"Come on Berwin, time for bed." Tom said. "Awwww! But Tad, I don't wanna go to bed!" he whined. Tom knew Ben didn't like having almost no vision, but he liked it when they played around with it such as when Tom, Harry, or one of the Death Eaters scoops him up and brought him to bed, inside or outside, reads to him and things like that. Especially when it was Harry and Tom! If he was being stubborn, Tom would stand on one side under an invisibility spell and Harry would stand under his cloak. " Ben come on, I _was_ going to read you a story but if you're gonna be stubborn -." When he heard that he practically _ran_ to his room and got ready for bed. "I knew that would work." Harry said to Tom. "You get the greatest ideas once and a while. Do you want me to take care of the story so you can just sit here and relax?" Tom asked. "You wouldn't mind would you?" "Not at all, and how does a nice back massage sound when I come back?" Tom said. "That would be great, thanks Tom." he answered. Tom smiled and went to Berwin's room to read him a story. When Tom left Harry walked over to the couch and waited for him to come back. While he was waiting, Nagini came slithering in to visit. " _Hello Nagini, where have you been all day?"_ Harry hissed smiling at her. " _Just slithering around the manor and garden as always Harry_." she hissed back to him. " _If you're looking for Tom, he's putting Ben to bed. He'll be back in a few minutes though if you want to stay here._ " Harry told her. " _Alright that sounds-_ " "OWWWWWW! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?" "BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT THAT'S WHY!" "OH, AND YOU'RE NOT? YOU'RE CRAZY!" When Harry heard the yelling and saw the lights, he ran out of the room to see what was going on. It was a fight between Severus and Rabastan. Harry could tell by the looks on their faces that this would be and extremely intense duel, he told Nagini to go get Tom and he would do what he could to handle this. Since Harry was the second most powerful wizard in history, he could do magic two ways at once, with his wand in one hand and wandlessly on the other side. Everyone knew that he could do that, but it was still surprising to people. So Harry took out his wand, headed to the door, got his wand arm and left hand ready and yelled, " _EXPELEORMOUS_ **!"** And they both went flying into different walls. When the two sat up and saw who had shot the curse, they got a little nervous. They were too scared to move so he used wandless and non-verbal magic to bring them over to him. Now, being Tom's consort they had to listen and treat Harry as they do with Tom and knew he has a temper really thin and easy to lose. But he could _usually_ control it. When Tom had arrived he was amazed at what he had done, he knew he was powerful just like him, but he didn't think he'd be _this_ powerful still! "WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!" Harry snapped. The two of them stared at him looking horrified and worried of what would happen. "Um, we sort of got into a fight downstairs and he followed me up the stairs and shot a curse at me." Severus explained. Harry crossed his arms and stared at the two of them. They looked back at him scared, guilty, and nervous. Tom stood there and watched Harry take care of it without him. Harry sighed and had Severus go to his room and Rabastan out to the gardens to take a walk and stay away from each other for the rest of the night. Tom just stood there shaking his head surprised and impressed. "Now that was impressive. A mixture of wandless magic and wand use at the same time. You're one amazing wizard." Harry turned around to see Tom shaking his head in amazement. "What? I can be good too you know." Harry told him smiling. "I know, now, let's go to the living room and I'll give you that massage I promised hmm?" Tom said wrapping his arm around his back as always. Harry smiled and nodded, "That would be nice."

 **Chapter 10**

 **Harry gets tortured**

Harry was outside working in the garden when he heard something he hadn't heard in _at least_ six years. And suddenly his scar started to burn. He recognized the voice and the pain, he may have fixed his scar but if he gets to angry it will start to bother him again. So he got up from the ground and ran into the manor. He knew he shouldn't be running like this, but he didn't like what he was hearing or feeling. He would've tried to ask what was going on through their connection, but his scar hurt too much. It hurt like it did when he was at Hogwarts. When he got inside he went upstairs and headed for Tom's study, where he found death eaters being tortured and laying on the ground in pain from being tortured. Harry went in to try to calm him down when Tom shot him with the cruciatus curse by accident before he could get his own wand out to defend himself. After seeing what he had just done he dropped his wand and ran over to Harry. He screamed Missy's name and the elf came within seconds, " CALL BURNS, SEVERUS AND HIS FRIENDS! TELL THEM TO HURRY!" Tom said panicking. Harry was in his arms, and Tom was using some of his own magic to try and help him. "What have I done? Please Harry, don't leave me." He whispered. A few minutes later Burns and Severus flew into the hallway to see him holding Harry, using his own magic to try and help him, and to their surprise, crying. Lord Voldemort crying? When he saw them he explained what he had done and how so that he could try and heal him. A few minutes later Ron and Hermione were in the Hall way trying to comfort Tom and tell him he'd be alright. "He'll be alright Tom, look at everything that's happened to him over his life so far." That didn't help at all, it just made him feel worse. It made him feel worse because almost everything that had happened to him was his fault. It was his fault he had that scar and was an orphan like him, his fault he had to go and find the sorcerer's stone to keep it from him, his fault he had that scar from the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts, his fault that Harry had a scar on his left arm right where the dark mark is on his inner circle's arms, his fault they had their connection causing Harry's scar pain, and that he had become pregnant the first time! _Everything_ was his fault! Finally after about an hour of healing, he was done. The look on Burns' face scared everyone, he shook his head and said, "I'm sorry My Lord, there's nothing else I can do. The twins are fine from Lord Harry's magic protecting them, but Lord Harry, he, he may not be able to do anything for himself for the next few _months._ He'll be fine, but it'll take _at least_ three months." "Can I make any potions that can help with this?" "Not this one Severus. The only thing you can help with is the potions he already takes." "Thank you Burns, you may go." Tom said. Tom picked up Harry and brought him to their room. When he got there he put silencing charms around their room so that no one could hear anything coming from their room. As soon as he finished that he went over to their bed, sat down next to Harry and broke into tears. What had he done? How could he be so stupid and furious again? He might as well go back to being Lord Voldemort, The Dark Lord, He - Who - Must - Not - Be - Named, You know who, and all the other names he had once been known as! And Harry, he might as well go back to being his mortal enemy and try to kill him like he had been doing since the boy was a baby! He couldn't do anything to kill himself because of his horcruxes, and he knew his last two were things he didn't want harmed, Harry and Nagini. He knew Harry was very loving and forgiving, but would he forgive him after this?

 **Chapter 11**

 **The awakening**

It had been two weeks since Tom had tortured Harry and he still hadn't woken up. Tom was getting more and more worried, he would check for a heart beat constantly and never leave his side. Finally the next day Tom was in bed working, when he heard something. He whipped out his wand and looked around with his Lord Voldemort face, but didn't see anything. But made the room more secure anyway. Then he felt something move and hit his leg, he looked down expecting to see only Nagini, but when he saw what it was, his heart almost flew out of his chest with relief, happiness and love. It was Harry, he had finally woken up! At the sight of his eyes slowly opening his own eyes filled with tears of happiness. "HARRY!" Tom whispered as he slowly and carefully brought him over and hugged him gently. Harry opened his mouth to say something but Tom shook his head and put a finger over his lips smiling. Healer Burns stayed at the manor after what had happened to Harry so that he could keep an eye on him. Tom snapped his fingers and Missy came to see what he wanted. He told her to tell Healer Burns that Harry was awake. "I'm so sorry Harry, it, it was an accident. With the mood I was in right that second I must have made your scar hurt too." Tom said looking at him as he ran his hand along his cheek. Just thinking about what he had done to him as an infant made him feel even worse! When Missy came back he had Healer Burns behind her. "How are you feeling Lord Harry?" he asked looking worried. Harry tried to answer him but couldn't say anything. Ron and Hermione had followed Burns and Missy from the library and stared at him wide eyed along with Tom. " WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?!" He exclaimed his eyes watering. "Why can't he talk? Is it from the curse?" asked Hermione horrified. "WHAT HAVE I DONE NOW! OH! JUST CALL ME LORD VOLDEMORT, HE - WHO - MUST - NOT -BE -NAMED, YOU - KNOW - WHO, THE DARK LORD, AND ALL THE OTHER BLOODY NAMES I HAD!" yelled Tom as he covered his face with his hands. "Calm down Tom, calm down. We'll fix this, won't we?" Hermione said trying to sooth him. He looked over at him with his eyes even redder than normal. "Can I get his answer through our connection?" he asked looking from Burns to Harry and back. "I'm not su- connection?" Burns asked looking confused. Tom looked at Ron, Hermione and Harry. Harry stared at him for a minute and slowly tried to nod his head but couldn't do it, his scar was still too sore and he needed Tom to even lift his head. So he took that as a yes, sighed and started their story. "The night I went after him as a baby we all know he got his scar after the curse rebounded. And becoming the first wizard to ever survive the killing curse never mind it coming from me, I had somehow given him some of my own powers. And became something that I had already had five of, a horcrux. My soul was so weak from doing it that many times already that the mixture of Lily Potter's sacrifice and my weak soul caused us to have a connection through his scar. The connection is from him being a horcrux along with the pain that he would get in his scar before we played around with it after he had Berwin. His scar would bother him if I were feeling powerful emotions, close or sending him visions such as the one of his Godfather being tortured by me in the ministry when I wasn't even there." Tom looked over at him and smiled looking guilty while Harry stared at him angrily. He may have survived his fight along with the rest of the order but was still mad about Tom tricking him."Now, as I was saying, I tried to get him there because of a prophecy made about us and only Harry or I could get it and I didn't want to show myself. So I made Harry get it and after a duel with Dumbledore I possessed him and shockingly enough he fought it off." Tom explained. "Oh, well then, I suppose we could try it." Burns said to him. So everyone watched worriedly as the two tried to answer Burns' question and as hard and painful as it was for him, he got his answer to Tom. Tom was going to be the way for him to communicate for the time he can't speak. "He said his scar still hurts and is sore from me being an idiot but, -" 'I didn't say you were an idiot Tom' Harry sent to him. 'Oh fine.' "Let me fix that, he said his scar still hurts and is sore from my curse, but other than that he feels pretty good." ' Happy'?" He asked as Harry smiled. Healer Burns did a few tests on him and the babies to make sure everything was alright. The babies were still fine from Harry's magic protecting them. And Harry had gotten a smidge stronger after those two weeks of rest but like he had said before, couldn't do anything for himself. Tom would have to feed him, give him his potions and help him swallow it, dress him, give him some of his own magic to help him have some before he lost his own. Burns would come check on him once a week, Berwin would help Tom and the others take care of him along with Ron and Hermione. The others, Bill, Flora, Fred, George, and all those guys came to visit and help. Tom did most of the work though, considering he and Harry had the same type of magical skills, wand core, abilities, power and strength, blood from Tom taking some of his in the graveyard and all of that. Severus would fish in his old lab at Hogwarts for his best healing potions incase he ran out there so he could make more. It would help his scar but it took a while for it to completely stop bothering him. They all wondered how he could survive like that when they saw him try to get his hand on it but still wasn't strong enough. One night when Tom was giving Harry his dinner, he saw him move his arm on his own. Was he just imagining it or had Harry started to get his strength back? "Harry, did you just move on your own?" he asked. Harry still couldn't talk for some reason so he sent him his answer, 'I think so. I've been trying to get at least one of my fingers to move all week.' he sent to him. "Missy!" Tom called " Yes master Tom?" she said smiling. "I want you to go get Healer Burns. I want to show him something." So Missy left and got Burns while Tom finished feeding Harry his dinner. "Did you need something My Lord?" he said when he came in. "Yes, Harry, do you think you can do it again?" he asked. 'I'll try.' he sent to him. So Harry tried to get his arm to move and after three tries, he finally got it to move. Healer Burns was surprised, "I didn't expect him to be able to do that for another month!" he said smiling. "I have been giving him some of my magic so he didn't lose his because we can tell how powerful each other is, and his magic was so weak, he wouldn't even have been able to raise his wand and do the most simplest spell in your first year at Hogwarts, I couldn't help it! I needed my real love, my real Harry with me!" "Don't worry My Lord, that's actually how he got some of his strength back already, the mixture of the magic and power between you two. Keep doing it at least twice a day but stay still for just one second please so I can put a charm on you so your magic doesn't get exhausted." Burns told him. So Tom stood there and was protected from his magic exhausting.

 **Chapter 12**

 **Practice and strength return**

Time went by and slowly Harry's strength came back. Harry and Tom took it slow, they started with moving, sitting up and feeding himself in bed. When he could do that again they worked on changing his clothes, they started with shirts so he could sit in or on their bed and do it. After that it was just plain standing with Tom's help starting with two hands then one hand, and then by himself, (that took awhile). Next was putting his pants on alone, when they first started Tom held his waist while Harry tried to put them on. Once he could do all that, as nervous as Tom was to start doing this, was walking. Tom put a charm all over their room so that if he started to or did fall he wouldn't hurt himself. Even with him holding onto him, Tom was still worried Harry would hurt himself. The first few times he had Burns sit in their room and watch them while they did it. After a couple of weeks Harry could walk alone but he still had someone there to help him if he was tired. Before they knew it the only thing missing was talking. Burns said that might be a little hard but he'd be able to do it soon enough. The two of them started with small words like they did with Ben. Once he could talk again, parseltongue and english, it was time for the hard part, magic. While Harry was unconscious, Tom had held onto his wand so nothing would happen to it. When Tom gave it back to him, he and Harry were both a little nervous about what would happen. When he had it back in his hand, just like the day he bought it, Harry felt a warmth in his fingers. After he had his wand back, they got started. Since Tom had been giving him some of his magic and abilities, their mixture of powers and everything else Harry had learned and done over the years, it was a lot easier than they thought it would be. Somehow, considering how far along he was in his pregnancy, Harry's power was the same as it was when he isn't. When Burns came to check on everything a week later, even he didn't know why or how it was like that. He could do everything he already could from his signature curse to the patronus charm perfectly, wandless and non verbal magic, everything! "I'm not sure My Lords, it's never happened before that I've heard of." Tom and Harry stared at each other for a second and Burns finished his check up with Harry. When he finished he said everything was fine and that they will be here soon with a smile. After he left the two of them went into their room and tried to figure out how or why Harry's magic was back to normal. "The only thing I can think of is what happened when I was a baby and what you did for the twins after you hit me with the curse by accident."

 **Chapter 13**

 **Something's** **not right**

Harry was 9 months pregnant and was happy it was almost over. He was sick of being swollen, tired, sore, and getting annoyed easily. He was excited about the twins, but wanted it over. He knew he had everyone there to talk to and such, but it was scary this time, he had his full powers still and got nervous when he was upset. He had gotten mad at Tom a few days ago for being late for lunch and had set everything in his office on fire, including his robe. Luckily Tom's good at fire spells so he stopped it before anything happened. Afterwards Tom took him into their room so he could try to figure out the problem. Harry was getting a little bored so he went outside to take a walk in the garden. When he got out there, he saw Ron with Hedwig, his owl who was sleeping in a tree. Ron saw him coming and said "Hey, what's up?" "Not much, just taking a walk." he said. " You feeling alright? You look kind of pale." Ron asked looking at him concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Tired, but fine." he said rubbing his stomach. "If you say so. Wanna play some chess?" Ron asked. "Sure." Harry said. While those two were outside playing chess, Hermione was inside playing with Berwin. "Where's Berwin Harry?" Ron asked. "Inside with Hermione." Harry said trying to find a move. "Ahh." Ron said smirking at Harry. A few minutes later Hermione came out to join them. "Where's Berwin?" Ron asked her. "He was getting tired so he went to lay in bed for a bit." "Ahh, ok." said Harry as he took Ron's queen. "Alri - HEY!" Ron exclaimed when he saw what Harry was doing. "What? You can't win every game!" Harry said laughing. "He has a point Ron." said Hermione giggling. After lunch, Harry decided to go read in the living room for awhile. It had been an hour and suddenly his stomach started to tighten a bit. He put his hand on his stomach and started to feel a bit nervous, and thought, ' This is how I felt when I started to go into labor with Ben. Maybe some fruit tea will help? I hope.' So he asked Missy if she could get some fruit tea for him to see what happened. But no matter how much he tried, the pain was getting worse and worse. So finally he gave in and used their connection to call Tom. 'Tom? Can you come to the living room?' he asked. 'Is something wrong Harry?' Tom asked. 'JUST GET UP HERE!' Harry snapped. So Tom left the meeting and was worried that, by the sound of Harry's voice something was wrong. And had an idea of what it was so he didn't bother walking, he just apperated to the living room. "Harry? Harry what is it? Are you alright?" he said when he got there seeing Harry wince. "My stomach feels a little tight. And I'm getting nervous, this is how it felt with Berwin." he told him feeling scared. Tom sat down next to him and rubbed his back. "Don't worry Harry, we know what to expect this time." Tom said smiling at him. "You're right." Harry said sighing, "I could do it with Berwin, I can do it with Mai and Gwili." Harry admitted putting his head on Tom's shoulder.

 **Chapter 14**

 **Harry's water breaks**

For the rest of the day Tom stayed close to Harry. They had Berwin go to Bill and Flora's for the rest of the day so he wouldn't get worried or scared while Harry was having the babies. Tom, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Lucius, Severus and the Lestrange brothers stayed with Harry. The two of them went to bed early so that if Harry woke up like he had with Berwin they would've gotten at least a little sleep. It was hard for Harry to fall asleep because of the pain in his stomach, but he fell asleep eventually. Just like Tom thought, Harry woke up like he did with Berwin late that night. Harry woke up with the same problem as before, only stronger from it being twins. His eyes were closed tight with pain, teeth were clenched, he was sweating and he was clutching his stomach. "TOM!" he yelled. Tom sat up and looked at Harry, who nodded his head in a pain covered face. This time he was relaxed. He had already taken out some clothes for Harry to change into, told Healer Burns how Harry had been feeling and everything else. Tom headed over to Harry and got him out of bed so he could help him change after his water broke. He sent a patronus that Harry had made and kept in a bottle to tell Healer Burns. Tom couldn't make a patronus. After that Harry's water broke. It was a bit harder to help him change this time because the contractions were already getting closer and closer which caused Harry to lean forward and hold his stomach.

 **Chapter 15**

 **Labor**

While they were on their way to the healing room, Harry was getting into more and more pain making it harder and harder to walk. He was breathing deeply as they walked. Tom looked over at him constantly wondering if he should just carry him. He would tell him not to worry while he tried to tell himself not to worry. Suddenly out of nowhere, Harry stopped and held onto Tom for dear life. "Harry?" Tom said nervously. "I can't do it Tom. I can't make it." Harry breathed as he dropped to the floor holding his stomach, clenching his teeth and keeping his eyes shut tight. "Yes you can Harry! I know you can!" Tom said helping him up. But he couldn't even stand up from the pain. Tom started to panic a bit when he saw Harry's face turn red. He had started to sweat even more, clutch his stomach, breath faster, and then suddenly he started crowning. He needed to get Harry to Burns, and _fast_! He didn't know if he could apperate with Harry, he was nervous to try, but knew he couldn't wait much longer. So he picked up Harry and apperated him to Healer Burns.

 **Chapter 16**

 **The Birth**

When they got there Burns and his assistant were waiting. Ron, Hermione, Draco, and everyone else were waiting for them. Tom gently put Harry down on the bed and Healer Burns got started. Ron and Hermione were on one side and Tom was on the other holding Harry's hand. "Come on Harry, you can do it! Just think, a bigger family, more people to love, Ben will have someone to play with if you two are busy." Hermione encouraged. Harry looked at her and Ron smiling. He may be in a lot of pain, but could still get a smile on his face. And they were right. He swapped from a smile to a face with clenched teeth and tightly closed eyes. "AHHH! OHH, THIS IS WORSE THAN WHEN I WAS HAVING BERWIN!" Harry yelled. "I know Harry, I know but you can do it. I know you can." Tom said running the back of his hand down Harry's cheek. Harry looked over at him with exhausted and watering eyes. Smiling slightly. When they all saw Harry start crying they were shocked. "Harry? is something wrong?" Severus asked. He opened his emerald green eyes and saw everyone's faces. " Harry Potter doesn't cry guys. Maybe when he was little, but after everything that's happened over the years, he doesn't do it anymore. Harry Potter _FIGHTS!_ " After hearing him say that, everyone started smiling. "Why would you all think he was crying from pain and such? He's been through plenty of harder and more painful things. From Halloween 1981, to this very day!" said Tom. Harry went from smiling to squeezing Tom's hand as a contraction hit and Burns had him pushing. "Just one more push with this one, just one more!" "Come on Harry, you can do it." Tom said to him as his eyes closed tight from the pain. Soon enough the first twin was born, but Harry still had one more to have making him need to suffer from the pain of giving birth from the beginning since that one was already crowning on the way there. After he had had that one Burns took care of Harry and his assistant took care of the twins. Harry and Tom looked anxiously at each other, Burns, and his assistant with the twins. After what happened with Berwin, they were nervous that something else would happen even though Dumbledore was gone and nothing had happened this time. Seeing the look on his face when he had them in his hands, everything was fine. Harry was fine, they were fine, everything was just perfect this time.

 **Chapter 17**

 **The truth about Tom and Harry**

When Ben came into Harry and Tom's room he saw Harry feeding Mai, and Gwili sleeping. When Harry saw him coming he smiled and said, "Hi Berwin. Did you want something?" Berwin looked down at Mai and smiled. He couldn't see them very well. He's always wondered what they look like, so Harry and Tom described what they looked like, but he had a good idea. " No I'm just wandering around really." he said. "Oh, do you wanna help me feed Sarah?" Harry knew Ben loved to help him and Tom with Sarah and Tim so whenever he thought he could help them with it he'd ask. "YEAH!" he said excitedly but quietly since Gwili was asleep. Tom and Harry were impressed by how he could do that without being told, but were happy. "Ok, do you wanna sit on my lap and _feed_ her, or do you want to play with her while I feed her?" he had a pretty good idea of what the answer was going to be but he could be wrong. "Ummm, sit on your lap and feed her." He had a feeling that would be the answer. " _Accio cope_." he said. And a cope came over so that he could put Sarah down and put Ben on his lap. "When I finish school will I be able to do that? And all the other magic you and Tad can do?" he asked as Harry put Mai on his lap handing him the bottle. " Of course you will. And when you were in my stomach Healer Burns said since me and Tad are extremely powerful wizards, you'll be to. Actually, me and Tad are the most powerful wizards in the world." Suddenly Harry heard something, it was Tom, 'Just tell him, we can explain it later' he sent him. ' Are you sure?' 'Yes.' 'If you say so.' "And there's something we've been meaning to tell you... Missy, perfect, can you get everyone to go into me and Tom's room and I'll meet them there when Mai finishes her bottle please?" "Of course Master Harry. Missy being right back!" "Thanks" he said back. After Sarah finished her bottle, Harry put her down for a nap. " Berwin you come with me. We're going to me and Tad's room for a minute there's something we've been meaning to tell you." When they got there Harry saw everyone sitting on chairs that were in their room. Then someone put their hand on his shoulder and kissed him. It was Tom, "Ok Berwin you go sit on the bed while I talk to Tad for a minute." Harry told him. " _Ok!" "Are you sure about this Tom?"_ Harry hissed so no one could understand them. (Well obviously Ben can but he was too far away to hear them) " _Harry, he's eight years old, I know he's still young but he needs to find out before he start's Hogwarts_." he hissed looking at him as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair. " _I guess you're right."_ Harry sighed _"All right, now let's go._ " Tom hissed. So Tom and Harry sat down on their bed and looked at him for a minute. "There's something we've been meaning to tell you. Something you need to know before you start Hogwarts." Harry said nervously. He looked over at Tom, and took his hand. " You know the wizard that they used to call _You - know - who_ and plenty of other names?" Tom asked him. Berwin nodded his head curiously. "And those wizards they called _Death Eaters_?" "Yes, why?" "And the wizard called _The Boy Who Lived,_ and _The Chosen One_?" Berwin nodded his head again. Tom and Harry looked at each other and everyone else in the room. "Those wizards are us." said Tom. "I'm the Boy Who Lived and Tad's You-know-who." said Harry "Everyone but Ron, his brothers, sister and Hermione is a death eater of my inner circle, and my name was Lord Voldemort. I would be called, _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, The Dark Lord,_ and _Lord Voldemort_. Only two people were brave enough to say Lord Voldemort or Voldemort, your dad and an old teacher from school. To most people you would have to be _extremely_ brave to call me that and even braver to call me Tom, Riddle, or Tom Riddle in front of me. My father was a muggle, his name was Tom so my mother named me after him. And he did not know my mother was a witch and hated magic so of course when she told him, he left her. And right after she had me, she died. So I grew up in a muggle orphanage causing me to become Lord Voldemort. After I left school, I killed my father for leaving my mother. And as for the death eaters, the people in here are my inner circle. You've seen the marks on their left arms, that is the dark mark. If I wanted or needed them all I had to do was call them through that by using a spell I created or one from my inner circle." Tom explained. "As for me, I'm The Boy Who Lived. Have you ever wondered how I got this scar on my forehead?" he asked. Ben nodded. "It's from being the first and only person to survive the killing curse. When I was a baby Tad came after me because of a prophecy concerning him. I'll explain that at the end. And after that, one of the teachers from Hogwarts had me live with my Aunt and Uncle in the muggle world like Tad. The night he came after me he killed my parents from my dad fighting him and my mom sacrificing herself for me. Now, because of what my mom did for me that night, when he shot the killing curse, his signature curse back then, at me and it rebounded onto to him. Leaving me with my scar, a piece of his soul in my body, and a horrible childhood like his. Both of us were orphans, raised in the muggle world, hated where we grew up, unaware we were wizards until we were old enough for Hogwarts, are half bloods, and share plenty more things. My Aunt and Uncle treated me worse than a house elf and made me sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. My scar would burn whenever we were close to each other or he was feeling powerful emotions. It hurt because the piece of his soul that's inside me would try to get out and back to him through it. We were mortal enemies from the night he heard the prophecy, to the night I told him I was going to have you. We would duel but our wands share the same core so we can't do anything to each other. My wand is Holly and phoenix feather, and his is Yew and phoenix feather. The feathers came from Professor Dumbledore's old phoenix, Fawkes. Olivander said my wand is the brother and opposite of his. Opposite of his wand because my wand is holly which comes from 'holy'. My wand _repels_ evil, while yew, can achieve astonishing longevity, can symbolize both death and resurrection;. When they say I'm _The Chosen One_ , that's because of a prophecy about who can defeat Lord Voldemort. It was either me, or my friend Neville. And it was me, only I could defeat him." "What did the prophecy thing say?" Tom and Harry looked at each other and decided to tell him the prophecy. "The prophecy said, ' _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord shall be born as the seventh month dies.'_. My birthday is July 31st and Neville's is the 28th. Bella went after his parents, and obviously Tad came after me. But when I came over to tell him about you I swore on my magic to not raise my wand at him unless it was to defend someone. And the next day he returned the favor by swearing on his own magic to keep me and our family safe and happy." Harry explained everything else, and skipped one thing, his defense against, and abilities in dark magic. When he saw Tom's face Harry just sighed and said, "And in my fifth year of school, we had an awful Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and I was the best in the entire school at the subject. So Ron and Hermione had me start my own class. Obviously being the best one in the entire school at it I taught it and was the leader. Like Tad is with his Death Eaters. Hermione made coins that would get hot to let the members know when the next lesson was. She got the idea from Tad's Dark Mark. We did it in a room called the room of requirement. So no one could find us." "Your dad hear is the best person in Defense Against the Dark Arts I've ever seen. This young man here can fight off the imperious curse, even if I shoot it at him. He can _do_ Dark Magic also, he, unlike me, uses it responsibly. He can do all the things I can and as powerfully. But if he can help it, he never uses it." he said. "TOM!" Harry yelled at him as he turned red. "What, it's true isn't it?" he said shrugging and smirking at him along with the others. Harry rolled his eyes at him. "Wow, you two have quite the past relationship and childhood." Ben said staring at them amazed watching them swap back to what they looked like before the explanation. Even some of the Death Eaters were surprised.

 **Chapter 18**

 **The return of Dumbledore's Army**

"Harry!" Tom yelled. When he heard the sound of his voice Harry flew from the kitchen to the garden. When he found him he was behind a tree. "Tom? What is it?! What's wrong?" he asked panting. "Did you say you could do a strong patronus charm?" "Yes, why?" he asked. "BECAUSE THERE'S FOUR IN THE GARDEN! AND I CAN'T MAKE A PATRONUS!" Tom called. When Harry got outside, he saw them, whipped out his wand and yelled, _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ Then a light in the form of a stag, flew out of the tip of Harry's wand. When he saw all the dementers fly away, Harry's patronus and how powerful it was he was amazed. "Wow, that was amazing." Tom said. "I knew you could make a patronus Lord Harry, but I didn't know it was _that_ powerful!" "I didn't even know you could _make_ a patronus, never mind one that powerful!" When he heard all the voices, he turned around to see Severus, Rabastan, and Fenrir. "You knew he could make one?" asked Lucius. "Yes, he's been able to make one since his third year at Hogwarts. Remus Lupin taught him the patronus charm when Black escaped from Azkaban. His patronus is the same as his father James' anamagus and his own patronus." Severus explained. "I can make one as well, it's the same as my old best friend Lilly. My patronus is a doe." When he found out that Harry's mom was Severus's best friend he started to feel even more awful for killing Harry's parents. "Tom, get every person from your inner circle and meet me in the meeting hall. I want to ask them something." Tom called his inner circle with their dark mark as always, and Harry snuck into their room, pulled out his wand, and the coin that Hermione had made Dumbledore's Army so Harry could tell them when the next lesson was. He called every member and told them where to find him, how to get there, and where he wanted them to meet him. Everyone had kept their coins so they wouldn't forget the reason they could do all the defensive magic they can now. He had told them to meet him in the garden. When everyone got there he told them what he needed them for. Harry used his connection with Tom and told him to sit down and he would be there in a minute. "Alright, you guys know the deal with him. And we have a way of calming each other down. But, it doesn't always work, so if he gets to aggravated with anyone or anything, leave it to me. You guys are good, but still could use a little more practice from what Hermione and Ron have told me. Let's go, he has a better temper and is more patient after me fixing him up, but still not great." he told them on their way there. On the way there he explained what he needed and why. When they got there Tom and his inner circle were sitting there watching and wondering why Harry had some others with him, and what he had in his hand. He snapped his fingers and chairs came out of nowhere for everyone while Harry stood there and explained what was going on. "Alright, do any of you know who this group me is?" he asked. Everyone except Severus and Tom shook their heads as they sat silently listening to Harry. "This is _my_ group of followers, Dumbledore's Army. In my fifth year at Hogwarts the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge, tried to teach us through books and other stupid ways. So Ron and Hermione got the idea of _me_ teaching it without anyone knowing. I didn't think it was a good idea and at the time no one believed when I said Tom was back. You guys remember that don't you?" he asked looking at his group. They all nodded their heads and some of them turned red. When Harry saw Tom's face he just stared at him and got him to stop. "But somehow the two of them got me to go meet with the people there so we could talk about the idea. I was just about to leave from being aggravated when Luna asked me if it was true that I could do the patronus charm, Hermione said yes and that she had seen it. Ron told them that I had fought off over a hundred dementers at once our third year. After he had said that, Hermione said that I really had fought off Tom in the flesh. I explained that it was luck, and that facing the things I have isn't like school. When we had our group and in my case students, I had them come up with a few spells that they think would be good to use to defend yourself. I had been told by Ron, Hermione, other friends, that I'm the best in the entire school at Defense Against the Dark Arts in the entire school." Harry saw the looks on some of the death eaters faces. "Hermione made the coins we all have so that I could tell them when the next lesson was. She got the idea from Tom's Dark Mark, it would give a little buzz so they'd know that I had put the time and date. We used the Room of Requirement for our lessons. I was in charge obviously like Tom, Hermione and Ron were the co-owners of it. Like Severus and Lucius for Tom. The first lesson we did was stunning spells. I had a student named Nigel try to stun me as an example, but instead of him getting me, I stunned him. When everyone saw my skills in it they were pretty amazed, I showed them all what I could do, and explained how I did it. The last thing we did was the patronus charm. I had saved it for last because it's so advanced, I showed them how to do it, told them what you need for it to work, and the spell. I had them say the spells before they did them so I could make sure they were pronouncing them right before they tried them." As he finished his story he waved for them to come over so they could show them what Harry had done and how much he had helped them. They were amazed at what Harry had done to help them and how good he had done.

 **Chapter 19**

 **The scare**

 **"** Ready guys?" Harry said waving his hand for them to come over. "Tom can you put some shield charms up so if something happens no one will get hurt." So Tom put up the charms for Harry and nodded his head. "All right, let's go guys. You remember it all, everything from stunning to the patronus charm. Am I correct D.A.?" They all nodded their heads as a reply. "Lord Harry, why do they not call you their lord?" Asked Fenrir. "Because unlike you all, my group is a group of friends, not followers. We help each other but I do most of the work considering I'm the leader and most experienced at both the Dark Arts and Defense Against it. And keep your mouth shut Tom, you know what I mean. All right, let's go Neville, let's see what you got." said Harry. Neville knew he had gotten better thanks to Harry that year and practicing, but he had never dueled him. Harry was the second greatest and most powerful wizard in the world now, so everyone was looking at the two nervously. "Don't worry Neville, would I ever hurt you? I can do Dark Magic to match his, but how often do you see me use it? Ok sure I let the cruciatus curse slip our fifth year, and have hit a few with the imperious curse I'll admit that. But how many times have you seen me do the killing curse?" he asked. So he took a deep breath and started to duel him. When he shot his curse at him it hit Harry's and caused Neville to fall while Harry stayed put. Everyone just stared at them impressed. " You ok?" he asked holding out his hand. "Yeah, how the bloody hell do you do that?" Neville asked. "Practice and a certain dark wizard." Harry said winking at Tom. Harry had everyone duel each other like they did in the Room of Requirement. He crossed his arms smiling at them and looked over at Tom who was sitting there wide eyed at what Harry had done that year. "Alright nice job guys, what do you all think they do a good job?" Everyone was speechless so they nodded their heads. "Hmmmm, you guys wanna see a _real_ duel?" Harry asked everyone. Tom's heart started pounding, he knew where he was going with this. But in order for it to work one of them would have to use a different wand. "Sure." they said. Before he could say it Tom was already getting up and borrowing someone's wand. When they saw them they were excited, scared, surprised all at the same time. No one had ever seen them duel. And with Harry having power to match Tom's, it'll be quite the duel. "Ready?" "Ready." So the two of them started out the way a duel normally does wands out and bow to each other, Harry went left and Tom went right. Everyone was finding it hard to breath after seeing how good Harry can duel, how powerful he is, knowing that their power match, and are the two most powerful wizards in the world. **"** _EXPELEOMOUS!_ **"** Harry yelled. **"** _REDUCTO!_ **"** Tom yelled back. As the two of them dueled everyone watched amazed at Harry's dueling skills. Tom had never dueled him with a different wand before so he was a little nervous but he didn't have a choice. Harry either ducked, lifted the spell when they hit each other, or one of them got hit by it. " _AVADA KADAVERA!"_ **"** TOM!" Harry screamed as he dove over to the side, caught it with his wand and hit the ceiling with it. Everyone came running over to make sure he was ok while Tom stood there amazed at what he had just done and waited to lose his magic. He had swore on his magic to keep Harry and their kids safe and happy. But for some reason, nothing happened, why hadn't he lost his magic? He decided to think about that later and try to help with Harry. (If he would let him near him after that) Tom walked over with his heart pounding, eyes watering, and nervous. Luckily Severus was there which meant he could give Harry some healing potions now. "Ha- Ha- Harry?" he said as he walked over. When he saw the looks on his friends faces, he didn't like it. "Come here My Lord." Severus said. Tom didn't even want to move. But Ron took his sleeve and pulled him over to Harry. When he got to Harry he knelt down next to him and looked at him. He had a cut on his arm and a few bruises from diving onto the floor and shooting Tom's curse at the ceiling. Severus had seen what Harry's scar looked like the night he had gotten it, and the cut on his arm matched it perfectly making him feel nervous. Tom sat there ashamed of himself, and worried. "Now look what I've done to him!" He said quietly. "He'll never forgive me for this. No matter how much he cares, I'll be surprised if he even looks at me if, if he's alright. That's the third time I've tried to kill him, and I may have done it this time." Tom said running one hand down Harry's cheek the other wiping his eyes. A few minutes later Tom was just about to give up that Harry was alright, when he saw his eyes start to open. "Harry?" he whispered. Everyone looked at them when they heard Tom say his name. Someone had called Burns and told him what happened and he came over immediately. Tom went to put his hand on Harry's cheek, but just as he thought, Harry just made a noise to say no. No one was very surprised after what had happened. Tom figured since he wouldn't even look at him, he should have someone else take him up to their room. Once they were in their room and Harry was in bed, Healer Burns looked at him. While Healer Burns looked at Harry, Tom sat in his study, scared, nervous, ashamed and furious at himself. Then someone knocked on the door Tom let them in. It was Fenrir and Severus, "My Lord? Are you alright?" Fenrir asked looking worried. Tom had his hands over his face and didn't say anything. "My Lord?" Tom finally looked up at them, his eyes redder than usual from him crying, tissues all over his desk, eyes watering still, he looked awful. "Yes? (sniffle) What is it?" he asked. "We just came to see if you were alright and to let you know Healer Burns would like to see you in your room. And that the kids are fine with Bill and Flora." Severus said. Tom got up from his chair, took his wand and cleaned up a bit. On their way to their room Tom's heart was pounding. When they got there Healer Burns was standing next him. "Well? Is he alright? Is he hurt?" Tom asked panicking a little. Burns looked at him for a minute which got him nervous. "You came _very_ close to killing him My Lord." he said shacking he said. "But?" Tom said sweating. "He'll survive thanks to his own magical skills, reflexes and fast thinking. But he has some cuts, bruises, and a scar on his arm." he said looking at Tom. Tom looked at him as though he was about to faint. "My Lord, are you alright?" Burns asked. "Huh? Oh, yes." he said as he slowly and nervously walked over to their bed and looked at Harry. "Harry?" he said. When Harry saw him he just turned his head and laid there ignoring him. "Harry I'm so sorry. It was an accident, for so many years whenever we dueled it would be to defeat each other. I'm so used to using that curse on you it just slipped out. Please forgive me, I'll do anything to get you to forgive me." Tom pleaded. "Humph!" Harry replied. Harry started to sit up with some help from Ron and stared at him. "Harry I-" Tom started. "No. Listen to me _Voldemort_ , I know it was an accident but I'm not forgiving you this time. You nearly killed me! If I hadn't dove out of the way and caught it I'd be dead and you'd be alone again! Did you like being alone? Because I'll leave and go back to my aunt and uncle to be treated like a house elf again if you did." Harry snapped crossing his arms. Everyone stood there shocked at what they had just seen and heard. Tom looked at him amazed at what he had just heard him say. "No! I need you Harry, I can't be by myself again. I was alone for so long, I can't do it again. Please, and I don't want you to be treated like that again. I'll do anything, _anything_ if you stay here!" he pleaded as he fell to his knees practically _begging_ Harry to stay with him. Harry just crossed his arms and stared at him. Everyone else stood there amazed at what they were seeing, their Lord was on his knees pleading and looked like he was ready to cry. "I'll stay because of the kids. But if that happens again, I'm gone. Do you understand?" Harry warned him. "THANK YOU HARRY!" Tom exclaimed kissing him all over his face.

 **Chapter 20**

 **Harry forgives Tom**

After what Tom had done to him the day before, Harry was nervous to be with him. He spent most of the day outside and away from Tom. Tom felt awful for scarring him like that and making him think of all the fighting the two of them used to do. After lunch Harry went to put Mai and Gwili down for a nap and when he turned to leave he saw Tom. Harry was staring at him, his right hand twitching for his wand, and his heart was pounding. "Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, we just fought like that for so many years it slipped out." he said to him. Harry just stared at him for a minute and said, "Go outside and I'll meet you there." Tom nodded his head and headed out to the garden. While he did that, Harry went to grab Fenrir and Severus to bring them with him. When he got outside Tom started pacing nervously as he waited for Harry. When the three of them were on their way outside Harry explained what he needed. "That makes sense, you come up with some great ideas Lord Harry." Fenrir said. Once they were outside and Tom saw them he looked at Harry confused. "Before you ask, this is so if we get ready to fight for some reason, you have Fenrir to stop you and I have Severus." Harry explained. "All right, let's hear it Vol- hem, Tom." Harry said sitting down. Tom stood there and stared at him thinking, 'He just almost called me Voldemort again. The last time he called me that was when he first came here pregnant with Ben. I need to fix this before he starts that name again.' "Well?" said Harry crossing his arms. " I'm sorry Harry, we just have the longest history of fighting and hurting each other somehow it just slipped! I've been trying to kill you since you were and infant and every time we fought that was the curse I used against you! It's been my signature curse for so many years, I was the dark lord for so long, I've killed and harmed so many people it reminded me of our old duels!" he said. "Then why didn't you just say you didn't want to do it in case that happened? You're a smart wizard aren't you?" Harry asked. " Not as smart as I thought I guess. I'm more of an idiot apparently." he said back. "No you're not, I know it was an accident but it put all the past memories back in my head, scarred me, and it hurt when I dove over and landed on the floor. You know I can't stay mad at certain people for long so I'm going to forgive you this time. But if it happens again, I might just leave and fly solo in the muggle world if I have to." Harry said as he stood up and hugged him. "You - you- really? Even after what I did you forgive me?" he asked surprised and happy at the same time. Harry nodded his head and gave him a kiss to prove it. "Really." He said smiling at Tom.

 **Chapter 21**

 **The story**

Harry and Tom were in their room playing a game of wizards chess when they heard something loud. They looked up from their game, looked at each other for a minute, grabbed their wands and looked around. Ben was at school, the twins were out with Draco and Fenrir for a walk, so that helped. "What was that?" Harry asked. "I don't know." Tom said. So the two of them left their room and looked around. When they got downstairs they saw plates on the ground and some house elves cleaning it. "Did you see what happened guys?" Harry asked. "No Master Harry." one of them said. "Hmm." he said. They walked around and found Fenrir sitting on the floor with his hand over his head. "Ow. That hurt." he said. "Are you alright Fenrir?" Tom asked. "Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine I just smacked my head on the wall really hard." he said. "Is that what that noise was?" Harry asked him. "Yes, I was on my way to let you know that Draco and I had returned and were putting the twins down for a nap because they fell asleep while we were out. And on my way up I slipped and smacked my head on the ground." he explained. "Ahh. Well, as long as you're alright." Harry said. "Well I'm going to get Ben, I promised him an ice cream after school." Harry said smiling. Harry went back into their room, grabbed his robe and said goodbye to Tom giving him a kiss on the cheek. When he got to the school he found Berwin sitting at his desk reading and looking a bit upset. So he walked over, took out his wand and called over a chair. " Berwin? Is something wrong?" he asked. "Leave me alone." he said tuning his head away from Harry. "Come on buddy, let's go get that ice cream I promised and you can tell me what's wrong." he said standing up. " Ok dad." Berwin said. On their way there, Harry's scar started to burn a bit. Causing him to worry. " Berwin, can you hold on for a second?" Harry asked. "Ok dad." he said back. Harry let himself go into Tom's mind for a second so he could see what he was doing. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAID TO ME!?" Tom yelled. "MY LORD PLEASE, NO!" Harry pulled himself out of Tom's mind for a second. " Berwin! Go ahead down to the ice cream shop, and I'll meet you there." "Alright dad." Berwin said confused. 'THOMAS MARVOLO RIDDLE, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU'RE MAKING MY SCAR HURT LIKE BEFORE WE FIXED IT! IT HURTS LIKE THE NIGHT IN THE BLOODY GRAVEYARD!' Harry sent to him through their connection as much as it hurt. As soon as he heard him say that he did the best he could to calm down. 'Sorry Harry, one of the idiots got me to lose my temper and snap.' Tom sent back sounding guilty. 'That's alright Tom.' he sighed. 'But please calm down! You're starting to make my head ready to split like you used to.' Tom sighed and said, 'I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to.' 'That's alright, just try to relax. I'm busy trying to figure out what's bothering Berwin. When I find out what I'll tell you." Harry said. 'Ok Harry.' Tom answered. Harry found him waiting for him at the edge of the street. When they got there, they sat down at one of the tables and started to have their ice cream. "Alright Berwin, what's wrong?" Harry asked him looking worried. Berwin sighed and said, "We watched some stuff on what the world was like when you guys were at Hogwarts. And we saw what kind of things you and Tad did to each other, what kind of things he did to the wizarding world, and things like that. Since Lord Voldemort is Tad, everyone turned and stared at me. And after lunch no one wanted to talk to me or even look at me!" he said looking as though he were about to cry. Harry looked at him feeling awful. He took a deep breath and said, "I know Berwin, and we both feel awful. But, you remember what we told you right?" he asked. Berwin nodded his head looking upset. They sat in silence for a few minutes Harry took a deep breath and said, "Do you want me to explain how it all started between me and your Tad?" "Sure." Berwin said. He took another deep breath and said, "Alright, I got this from your Tad's memory. It was Halloween of 81, I was 15 months old when all this started." "Really?" Berwin asked. "Yep, so here we go. The night was wet and windy, two children dressed as pumpkins waddling across the square, and the shop windows covered in paper spiders, all the tawdry Muggle trapping of a world which they did not believe... And he was gliding along, that sense of purpose and power and rightness in him that he always knew on these occasions. ... Not anger ... that was for weaker souls than he ... but triumph, yes. ... He had waited for this, he had hoped for it. ... "Nice costume mister!" He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his painted face: Then the child turned and ran away ... Beneath the rove he fingered the handle of his wand ... One simple movement and the child would never reach his mother ... but unnecessary, quite unnecessary. ... And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet. ... And he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and stared over it. ... They had not drawn the curtains; he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired boy in his blue pajamas. The child was laughing and trying to catch the smoke to grab it in his small fist. ... A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he could not hear, her long dark-red falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the son and handed him to the mother. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning. ... The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open. He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wand. ... "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" Hold him off, without a wand in his hand! ... He laughed before casting the curse. ... "Avada Kedavra!" The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glare like lightning rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut. ... He could hear he screaming from the upper floor trapped, but as long as she was sensible, she, at least, had nothing to fear ... He climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in. ... She had no wand upon her either. ... How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for moments. ... He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand ... and there she stood, the child in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her son into the crib behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding him from sight she hopped to be chosen instead. ... "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" "Stand aside, you silly girl ... stand aside, now." "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-" "This is my last warning-" "Not Harry! "Please ... have mercy ... have mercy. ... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything-" "Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all. ... The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The child had not cried all this time: He could stand clutching the bars of his crib, and he looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his mother would pop up any moment, laughing- He pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face: He wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger. The child began to cry: It had seen that he was not James. He did not like it crying, he had never been able to stomach the small ones whining in the orphanage- "Avada Kedavra!" And then he broke: He was nothing, nothing but pain and terror, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the child was trapped and screaming, but far away ... far away ..." Harry finished their story and Berwin was speechless, shocked, and curious as to how his dad had survived the killing curse. " Tad wasn't really like that was he? He's not like that now." he said. Harry just nodded his head " Berwin, he's the most powerful dark wizard in history. He had been hiding things from everyone on this earth though," Ben looked at him and asked him what he had been hiding. "He had always wanted to have a family like me. I was fifteen when I was pregnant with you. I went to Riddle Manor to tell him because the Order had been trying to kill you before I had you." Harry explained how he'd become pregnant with him, what the order did, why he went to Tom's, how they fixed their relationship, and things like that. Berwin sat there amazed at his parent's history and past relationship.

 **Chapter 21**

 **The accident**

When they got home and Berwin saw Tom, he had about a million questions to ask him. But he was to scarred to ask him, he had always been to scarred to ask Harry where and how he got the scar on his forehead. When he had gotten the answer he was amazed at his parents past relationship, skills, powers, and everything else. He was walking past their room and heard the two of them fighting. And with what he had for vision he saw Harry rubbing his scar like he said he did when it would hurt when Tad lost his temper. Berwin stood there watching them, imagining what their old fights looked like. Suddenly Draco came up behind him and picked him up so he would stop watching them fight. He shut the door and took him into his room to play with his toys and read him a story. "IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH STILL, WHY AM I STILL HERE AND ALIVE, HUH?" Harry screamed. " THAT'S A REALY GOOD QUESTION! I WANTED TO KILL YOU FOR FIFTEEN YEARS! SO WHY DON'T I JUST DO IT NOW?!" Tom screamed back at him. " YOU CAN'T BECAUSE WE BOTH SWORE ON OUR MAGIC TO NEVER TRY AND KILL EACH OTHER AGAIN SO ALL WE CAN DO IS I CAN LEAVE, AND GO BACK TO THE MUGGLE WORLD AND BE MISERABLE ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" "I MENT TO KILL YOU NOT GIVE THAT BLOODY SCAR AND YOU KNOW IT POTTER!" he yelled at him. "I KNOW YOU IDIOT! I'VE KNOWN THAT FOR TWENTY TWO YEARS! HOW COULD I FORGET THE NIGHT YOU MURDERED MY PARENTS?!" The two of them screamed at each other for two hours straight. Finally Tom lost it and shot him with a curse. Causing him to bleed and become unconscious from loss of so much blood. After a few seconds he was amazed at what he had done to his own husband. He screamed for Severus and Healer Burns, he could do healing charms, but this was too much for him. When Severus and Burns heard him they didn't like the sound of his voice so they shot from their chairs in the healing room and into Tom and Harry's room. When they got there they saw Harry on the ground unconscious and bleeding heavily. While Tom was on the floor holding his hand. "My Lord, what happened?!" Severus asked worriedly looking at Harry. So Tom explained how it all started and why he had done it.

 **Chapter 22**

 **Mother Magic's visit**

Tom paced outside their bedroom while Burns and Severus tried to fix Harry and stop him from bleeding to death. "Oh look what I've done now!" he said to himself. He conjured a chair surprised he still had his magic, when Mother Magic appeared. Tom gasped and looked at her amazed. "Tom, what is wrong? You love each other, it was one thing. Why would you attack him like that? He had his wand the first time and could protect himself. It was to show them a real duel which was to _help_ the group you had there, but this? Why?" she asked. He looked at her and said, " I, I don't know! It just slipped out! For so many years we were enemies and I was the bad guy, I couldn't control myself! JUST DO IT MOTHER MAGIC! TAKE MY MAGIC, I CLEARLY CAN NOT CONTROL IT THE WAY I NEED TO STILL! END IT!" Tom said. "No." she answered back. "Wha- what did you say?" Tom asked surprised. "I am not taking your magic away. I am giving you another chance with it. Another chance to work on your temper and to control your magic the way you need to. All you need Tom is a little bit of help. And with a mixture of the love, support, and skill of magic and it's causes given to you by Harry, you should be able to fix this." Mother Magic said. After she had left the door opened and broke Tom's train of thought. He looked over and saw Severus looking worried. "My Lord, Healer Burns would like to see you for a moment." So he got up and headed into the room and looked at his Harry, unconscious, a muggle IV type object tied to him, he looked awful! "My Lord?" Burns said bringing Tom back to the real world. Tom turned his head and looked at him. "Is he going to be alright?" he asked concerned. " Yes, he's going to be fine. But I don't want him out of bed, using magic or anything when he wakes up. He will be weak, and may have a bit of a trouble remembering where he is, who everyone is, and such." Burns said. "Can I stay, or do I need to leave?" Tom asked. "Oh no My Lord, you can stay with him. As for the kids, I hate to say it but you may want to keep them away just for a bit." he said. Tom nodded his head. He thanked Healer Burns and dismissed him.

 **Chapter 22**

 **The awakening**

It had been a week and Harry still hadn't woken up. Everyone was getting more and more worried as the days went on. Tom hadn't been able to sleep at all from being so worried. He wouldn't go down to meals, work, or even leave Harry's side. "My Lord, you need to sleep and eat like everyone else in the manor does, please!" Burns pleaded. "NO! I'M NOT LEAVING!" Tom exclaimed. "Would Master Tom like Missy to bring dinner up to him so he no leave room?" Missy asked. "That sounds like a great idea missy! Will that work for you My Lord?" Burns asked. He nodded his head and missy disappeared with a crack. When she came back she had a plate filled with chicken, corn, and all kinds of good stuff for him to eat. She had brought him some iced water as well. After he had eaten he took an extremely quick nap so that he had gotten some sleep. The next day Tom was sitting by Harry holding his hand, when he felt something. Was Harry awake? Was he finally coming back after nearly two weeks? He leaned over a bit to see. Then, with a big smile on his face he saw two beautiful emerald green eyes looking up at him. Tom didn't want to move, luckily Lucius was walking by and he told him to get Burns. Burns flew into the room to see what was wrong. When he saw Tom's face and Harry's eyes opened he was relieved and happy that he was alright. "Ok Little Lord, let's take a look at you and see how you're doing." Burns said with a smile.

 **Chapter 23**

 **Just like Tom**

Healer Burns was standing next to Harry checking to make sure he was healing right. "Everything seems fine so far." he said smiling at him. "When can I get out of bed?" Harry asked. Burns and Tom started to laugh. "What? You know I can't stand being in bed all day! I'm a trouble maker at Hogwarts like someone else I know!" Harry said looking at Tom. Severus burst out laughing when he saw Tom's face. "OWWW!" he yelled as Tom shot a curse at him. "Sorry my Lord, but he's right. Dumbledore had told me at one point that you were a trouble maker just like Lord Harry here." The memories of his years at Hogwarts popped into his head thinking of all the things he did. From telling Dumbledore he was a parselmouth, to opening the Chamber. Harry looked at him as he also remembered all the things Tom had done and that he himself had done. Actually they had done a few of the same things like opening the Chamber of Secrets. "Harry here, has done plenty of things that you did back then. Am I correct Mr. Parselmouth, glued to detention, Mordurours map, Sorcerer's stone, Dumbledore's Army, Polyjuice potion and such?" he said smiling. When Severus had stopped Harry's face was about as red with embarrassment as Tom's eyes when he looked at him and Healer Burns. "He's right, you _are_ just like me! You might actually be worse than me!" Tom said surprised. " Hey! I'm not the heir of Slytherin and can control the Basilisk in the chamber!" Harry said back. Severus started laughing. "I'll tell you this though, you amazed me when I heard you talking to that snake Draco shot at you when it headed towards one of the students instead of you at the idiot's dueling club. When everyone left I went up to Dumbledore and told him and he told me how and why you can do it." Severus said to him. "How did he know that in the first place? And how did he know I was a horcrux he mouthed so that Healer Burns didn't hear him say it. "You can get out of bed in about two days. Alright?" he said smiling. "Alright Healer Burns. I feel like I'm back at Hogwarts, I practically _lived_ in the hospital wing while I was there!" Harry said. "It's true, he really was there a lot." Severus said shaking his head. Harry stared at him and said, "Will you shut up Severus! I'm aware of how often I was there!" "Sorry, but it's true!" he said. Harry just rolled his eyes.

 **Chapter 24**

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts help**

It had been three days and Harry was finally out of bed. He was helping Berwin with some homework when he heard Mai crying. "I'll take care of it Harry, you stay here and help him with his homework." said Tom. "Thanks Tom."Harry said. Tom was headed upstairs to see what was wrong. When he got there he saw Mai on the ground. When he saw her on the ground he ran over to her and checked to make sure she was ok. After seeing that she was fine he put her back into bed and set up a charm to make sure the two of them couldn't fall out of bed again. "Ok Berwin what do you need help with next?" Harry asked. "Defense against the Dark Arts." Tom was on his way back down when he heard him say that. Everyone else from Severus to Ron and Hermione were standing close by when they heard him say that. "Well in that case, he should be able to get that one done in no time!" Tom whispered to Harry. "Oh be quiet you!" he whispered back. "OK! So what's the problem here, let's take a look." So Harry explained everything and they were done quickly. 'This is easy! I can't believe he finds this hard!' thought Harry. "Wow Dad, you _are_ good!" Berwin said to Harry. "Well, when you've been fighting since you were eleven years old, you've got a lot practice and skills!" Harry said laughing. "I guess you have a point!" he said laughing along.

 **Chapter 25**

 **Six years later**

Harry and Tom were in the manor playing with Draco and Fenrir's kids, Decorum, and Bianca. Hermione was eight and a half months pregnant with her and Rabastan's first baby and Rabastan would be with her just about all day. "What's all this noise in hear? Is it my favorite sound, laughing?" she asked smiling at them all. "Yup!" said Decorum. Hermione came into the room and sat down. Missy came in with her and had some tea and snacks for everyone to have. They all had their snack and the kids went outside to play catch for a bit. "Well, I'd say we did a pretty good job all those years ago. What'd you guys think?" Harry asked them all. "I'd say so to Harry. The Order may not, but look at the world now! Tom's name is cleared, you're happy and have the family you wanted. Tom got the family he had given up on even having." Hermione said rubbing her stomach. "You and Severus amazingly learned to get along and found out why he hated you." said Ron. After hearing that, the two of them stared at each other and turned red. Everyone start laughing after seeing their faces and they looked around. "What? Out of everyone here you three have seen the way he treated me at Hogwarts!" Harry said. "He has a point you three, I _did_ treat him like My Lord here was treated by Dumbledore." Severus said winking at him. Tom stared at him and said, "You what?" "Um, I kind of expected him to..." So Severus explained everything he had expected to Tom. After hearing that Tom was furious with him. "Don't worry Tom, he just hated my dad and I look just like him. Except my eyes of course! That was really the problem." he said smiling. So Tom forgave Severus for the way he treated his Harry while he was at Hogwarts. And everything was just fine, extremely different since Harry and Voldemort were married and Dumbledore had turned out to be the bad guy and sent to Azkaban but still had a happy ending.


End file.
